1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copying machine, a facsimile, etc.
2. Related Art
In the image forming apparatus of this kind, the following structure is known. In this structure, an inversion conveyance assembly body in which a recording medium once discharged by normal rotation of a discharging member until an intermediate portion is again taken-in and conveyed by reverse rotation of the discharging member, is freely mounted. In a first driving path for normally rotating the discharging member, transmission of driving force of the above driving source to the above discharging member is interrupted by mounting the inversion conveyance assembly body. The above inversion conveyance assembly body has a second driving path for transmitting the driving force of the driving source to the discharging member so as to be freely rotated normally and reversely.